Meet the Strauss
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Tras un año de relación en exclusiva con Elfman, Evergreen ha tomado la decisión de dar el siguiente paso: Conocer a sus suegros. Lástima que Ever no estaba preparada para los monólogos estilo Chuck Norris y la mujer más mujer de todo el universo, ¿Y acaso su comida se estaba moviendo? ... Definitivamente conocer a los Strauss sería una experiencia inolvidable .:Elfgreen:.


Holaaaaaaa!^^, lkjdsklvksbkldskjflkee. Yeah, aquí estoy de nuevo molestando en la sección de Fairy Tail con otra de mis parejas favoritas, ¡El Elfever! Antes de que lean tengo que advertirles la aparición de dos personajes originales, ya que la trama (?) xD lo amerita:P

Perdonen si encuentran palabrotas, pero es así porque bueno, estamos hablando de Elfman y Evergreen, ¡Dios, como amo a esta pareja, es una de mis obsesiones!, además del Gruvia y Roguekino. Espero que no haya mucho OoC, y si lo hay perdón, pero estaba muy entretenida haciendo esto que no quise retrasar más su publicación.

Así que bueno, a leer se ha dicho :D

* * *

.

.

.

**Meet the Strauss.**

Era una noche tranquila. No hacía ni frío ni calor, la temperatura era agradable, las personas caminaban felices de la mano, mientras que unos niños peleaban con sus pokebolas de juguete.

Pero avanzando más y más, unas cuantas calles y cuadras más adelante, podemos darnos cuenta de que en una casa blanca, elegante y muy bien decorada, un albino bien vestido jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso, mientras que un chico de cabellos verdes y un rubio, hermanos de Evergreen, lo examinaban de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Ever, Elfman está sudando como cerdo! —gritó Laxus, por lo cual una castaña que estaba en su habitación suspiró.

— ¡Dile que en cinco minutos bajo!

— ¡Eso dijiste hace media hora Ever! —Gritó Elfman— ¡Soy un hombre, y los hombres no tenemos paciencia!

— ¡Pues conmigo la tendrás idiota, la belleza cuesta!

Los tres chicos en la sala se quedaron en silencio. Mas sin embargo eso no se comparaba a como estaba la castaña en su habitación.

Vestidos, bufandas, faldas, sostenes, tacones y más salían volando del closet, donde Evergreen se probaba todos los estilos posibles.

¡Pero simplemente ninguno le gustaba!, y no, no era culpa de ella. Ya que ella era una chica mega guay con un rostro refinado y cuerpo envidiable, por no decir que su clase y modales la hacen ver como una joven retacada y sofisticada.

—Je Ever… Lindas bragas—dijo Bickslow asomándose por la puerta, la castaña se giró y cogió un florero para lanzárselo.

— ¡Púdrete idiota! —gritó a su hermano molesta.

Que estaba diciéndose, ¡Ah sí!, ella era la mujer más perfecta y maravillosa, y la ropa que tenía era la única culpable, ya que nada le parecía adecuando para… para…

—Para la cena donde conoceré a mis suegros—murmuró resignada mientras cogía un vestido de escote recto morado con efectos de lentejuela.

Se dispuso a entrar en aquel vestido tan lindo y cogió sus tacones plateados. Se miró al espejo, ya estaba maquillada, y su cabello tan brillante y ondulado caía con gracia sobre su espalda.

Luego sus ojos, ¡Oh sus ojos!, ¡Quien había dicho que los lentes era para la gente nerd!, ¡Los lentes eran para la gente atractiva, sensual y guay! Además… ¡La gente nerd también era sexy!

Decidida y con la frente en alto cogió su cartera, miró la habitación… nah, le diría a Fried que la limpie por ella, siempre lo hacía sin rechistar, e incluso lo encontraba con algunos de sus vestidos… y por eso algunas veces Ever dudada de sus preferencias sexuales.

—Bien bien, ya estoy lista—dijo bajando las escaleras y mirando al albino— ¿Nos vamos?

—E-Ever… estás her-hermosa—la halagó haciendo que se sonrojara.

Luego el flash de la cámara del peliverde los aturdió.

— ¡Mira Laxus, la pequeña Evergreen y su primer sonrojo!

La castaña rápidamente cogió la mano de Elfman y salieron de la casa, ignorando los lloriqueos de Fried, las risas de Bickslow y como Laxus pasaba más rápido que un rayo al lado suyo en un auto, ¿Acaso tenía una cita o algo parecido?

Evergreen suspira, mientras recuerda como su novio le había pedido lo que ahora mismo estaba a punto de hacer…

_La pareja que ya tenía más de un año saliendo en exclusiva se encontraba en el boliche junto a sus demás amigos, además de los hermanos de cada uno respectivamente._

_Laxus estaba coqueteando con la hermana mayor de Elfman; Mirajane, mientras que Lissana huía de los acosos de Bickslow y buscaba apoyo en sus amigos, más que nada en Juvia, Lucy y Natsu, y Fried… bueno, él estaba entregando los zapatos del otro lado del mostrador. Observaba con odio como todos se divertían mientras que él trabajaba._

_Elfgreen, como fueron bautizados por todos, estaban tomando unas gaseosas, aunque claro, la castaña escuchaba con paciencia las ya conocidas pláticas de su novio acerca de su hombría._

—_Y es por eso que soy un hombre—finalizó el monólogo mientras que su novia sonreí—Por cierto Ever… hay algo que quiero decirte._

—_No me dirás que quieres ir a mi casa a hacerme cosas malas porque no hay nadie, ¿Verdad?_

—_Cla-Claro que no, ¡Por quien me tomas, soy un hombre, y te respetaré hasta que estemos casados y nuestros padres nos den la bendición!_

_Ella roló los ojos, ese chico era muy difícil, ¡Oh vamos, esa era una indirecta muy directa, que no la captó!_

—_Escúpelo Elfman._

—_Bu-Bueno, ya sabes que hemos estado saliendo desde hace ya bastante tiempo._

—_Un año con cinco meses—interrumpió, pero luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que ella misma llevaba la cuenta._

—_Si eso, así que bueno, yo quería—los ojos de Ever se abrieron con sorpresa—Quería decirte que…_

— _¡Es muy pronto! —Interrumpió nuevamente— ¡Elfman, como puedes pensar en eso, aun no conozco a tus padres!_

—_A eso iba Ever, bueno verás…_

— _¡No entiendo ni jota, una cosa es conocer a nuestros hermanos y que conozcas a mis padres, pero los tuyos también son esenciales!, ¡Pero una boda Elfman! —Estaba histérica, y eso lo notaron sus amigos que la miraban a la distancia—No contaba con este gasto, tendré que buscar para el vestido, el salón, las invitaciones, quizás le diga al del Gangnam Style que baile y…_

— _¡Ever este no es momento para que seas más hombre que yo, además porque piensas en una boda, yo solo quería decirte que mis padres quieren conocerte!_

_La castaña lo miró sorprendida, sonrojada y con las gafas resbalándose por su nariz._

—_Co-Conocer a-a ¿A tus padres?_

_Y ahora Evergreen estaba imaginando que un enorme cráter aparecía y caía dentro de él._

—_Pero bueno, si lo que quieres es que nos casemos… ¡Aceptaré gustoso, quizás no tengo anillo, pero como todo el hombre que soy te prometo que conseguiré uno digno de ti Ever!_

— _¡No no no no no! —interrumpió acercándose a él y tomando sus manos—Me parece perfecto, digo, lo de conocer a tus padres—lo miró—Supongo que luego de un año debo hacerlo._

_Elfman se sonrojó por la mirada que su novia le dedicaba, pero luego sonrió, trasmitiéndole a Evergreen toda la confianza que necesitaba._

_Además… no podría ser tan malo… ¿Verdad?_

No, si era malo, algo realmente malo, ¡Ni siquiera podía caminar carajo!, solo sentía como Elfman se la llevaba casi en el aire, ya que a la mitad del camino se había cansado, y Elfman como todo un hombre la cargó al estilo princesa a pesar de las protestas de su cabreada novia y las miradas extrañas de las personas.

¡Por Mavis, estaba tan nerviosa!

Pero no, debía hacerlo bien, por Elfman, por ella y por todo este tiempo de relación que bien, a pesar de sus griteríos estúpidos y monólogos innecesarios, valió la pena, además de que no solo eran novios, ellos tenían años de pura amistad con alta tensión sexual.

—Llegamos Ever—escuchó a su novio hablar, por lo cual asintió mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo.

No era la primera vez que veía la casa de Elfman, es más, muchas veces después de la universidad iba porque Mirajane la invitaba a ver sus garabatos al estilo según ella Picasso.

Pero no fue hasta este momento que esa, linda y acogedora casa, le parecía aterradora como las películas de viernes trece.

¡No, este no era momento para flaquear, ella era fuerte, poderosa y hermosa, todo saldría perfecto esta noche!

Elfman junto a su pareja caminaron y entraron a su casa. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá, mientras que unos pasos se acercaban a ellos.

Evergreen levantó la mirada para encontrase con un hombre de complexión si bien, no tan musculosa, pero si adecuada para alguien de su edad. Tenía cabello negro y piel tostada. Vestía casual pero sin perder la comodidad y buena presentación.

El pelinegro sonrió, por lo cual la pareja se levantó.

—Padre—habló Elfman—Ella es Evergreen, mi novia. —la presentó.

—Buenas noches señor, un gusto conocerlo.

—El gusto es mío Evergreen, y no me digas señor, llámame solo Luca—y con eso ella captó que ese era el nombre del hombre.

Y así los tres conversaron en la pequeña sala de estar.

A Evergreen su suegro la pareció la persona más caballerosa, gentil y amable del mundo, cero comentarios machistas y sin discursos de la hombría, ¿Acaso Elfman tenía ese trauma por tantas películas de Chuck Norris que quizás veía? Bueno, eso siempre será un misterio.

—Y dime Evergreen-chan, ¿Estudias en la misma universidad que Elfman?

—Si es la misma, pero ambos tenemos diferentes carreras.

—Ya veo—murmuró mirándola nuevamente—Eres una chica muy hermosa.

—Etto… yo bueno…—se sonrojó mientras acomodaba sus gafas—A-Arigato-u Luca-san.

Elfman miró con una sonrisa a su padre y a su novia. Ambos hablaban amenamente, ¡Y vaya, hasta tenían cosas en común!, y eso lo sorprendió, ¿Desde cuándo su padre escuchaba música electro?, al parecer Lissana ya le estaba contagiando también esos gustos raros, y hablando de…

—Papá, ¿En dónde están Lissana y Mira? —pregunta al pelinegro, este lo mira con una sonrisa. Ever también se preguntó lo mismo.

—Ana-chan salió con Juvia-chan y Lucy-chan, y Mira… ella tenía una cita con un tal Laxus-kun.

— ¡Mira salió con Laxus! —gritó la pareja mientras se levantaba del sofá.

¡Por eso el condenado tenía prisa por salir, él iba a una cita candente con la mayor de los Strauss!

— ¡Eso no es de hombres! —exclamó el albino, Ever lo miró de manera asesina mientras que Luca solo suspiró— ¡Como que salir con mi hermana, ella apenas es una bebé!, ¡Eso va en contra del manual de hombres!

—Elfman, por si no lo recuerdas tú y yo somos novios—aclaró la castaña—Así que de cualquier manera tu rompiste con el manual desde hace un año, ya que si lo analizas, eres novio de la hermosa y preciosa hermana menor de Laxus.

—E-eso significa que… ¡Ya no soy un hombre Ever!

— ¡Claro que eres un hombre, caray Elfman compórtate, estamos en casa de tus padres!

—No te preocupes por eso—interrumpió el pelinegro tranquilo—Siempre hace eso.

— ¡Y aun así sigue poniéndole películas de Chuck Norris!

Y luego de eso una contienda entre los pro y los contra de las películas de aquel actor que no lo mataba ni una bomba nuclear, y los monólogos de Elfman acerca de cómo ser más hombre y romperle la cara a Laxus por sonsacar a su hermana comenzó.

Luca aún seguía conversando con su nuera, aunque esta más de una vez se exasperaba por la gran y exagerada amabilidad de su suegro. Si bien, en un principio eso la maravillo, ¡Pero ahora estaba harta!, ¡Joder, era como estar con la versión masculina de Mirajane!

— ¡Pero ya lo verá Laxus, yo el gran Elfman, el hombre más hombre de todo el mundo, que digo mundo, el universo! —gritó parándose en una silla y alzando un puño— ¡Lo castraré por meterse con mi hermana mayor!

— ¡Tú le haces algo a Laxus onii-chan y tendrás una cita con mi abanico Elfman!

El pelinegro (que había ido a avisar a su mujer de la llegada de Evergreen) sonrió al verlos. Eran tan únicos, más que pareja ambos parecían solamente dos personas que se complementaban y que no podían estar una sin la otra.

Además, Luca se dio cuenta que ella era una mujercita fuerte, y quizás, la única que podía parar a Elfman sobre sus cosas de hombría, algo que él nunca pudo lograr y sabe nunca lo hará.

Ya que si no pudo con su esposa, dudaba que con su hijo funcionara.

—Que pareja tan bonita—dijo una voz femenina una vez estando en la sala.

Evergreen se congeló y Elfman sonrió a la mujer.

— ¡Mamá!

La albina sonrió. Si, al parecer los Strauss eran albinos por parte de la señora, la cual era una viva imagen de las peli blancas, aunque a diferencia de ellas, esta mujer ya tenía sus años encima, podía notar pequeñas arrugas y unos lunares encima de la piel, pero eso no quitaba que la mujer que tenía enfrente era hermosa.

Tenía puesta una falda de tubo negra y una blusa de botones blanca y de manga larga. Unos tacones rojos y sus cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta alta.

—Entonces tu eres Ever-chan, la novia de Elfman-kun, ¿Cierto? —preguntó a la castaña, esta asintió nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba.

¡Demonios, ahora su suegra pensará que es una loca desquiciada que maltrata a su hijo!

Seguramente le gritará de cosas, la correrá de su casa y ordenará a Elfman a que termine con la relación, ¡Noooooo!

Elfman miró como su madre sonreía a su novia, mas luego sus ojos azules se posaron en el albino, y este sudó. Ya que la albina le estaba lanzando una mirada de ultratumba.

—Te escuché Efman-kun… ¡Cómo es que quieres castrar a tu cuñado, eso no es de hombres hijo mío!

— ¡Pero mamá, Laxus pidió a Mirajane una cita!, ¡Rompió con el código de hombres!

—No, no lo hizo—dijo mientras elevaba un puño al aire— ¡La que pidió la cita fue Mira-chan, ya que en estos tiempos es de una verdadera mujer dar el primer paso!

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Bueno bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? —sonrió mirando a la castaña y tomándola del brazo—Ven querida, vamos a servir la comida, ya que es de mujeres estar en la cocina porque los hombres son tan tontos que bien podrían incendiarla.

Evergreen entonces tembló.

—Nanami-chan, la vas a asustar…—murmuró el pelinegro, pero esta la ignoró.

Y es que ahora se daba cuenta, que su novio tuviera traumas de la hombría no era por culpa de Chuck Norris, ¡Si no de esa mujer con traumas de la feminidad!, ¡Qué clase de familia era esta!

— ¡Elfma-kun, Luca-kun pongan la mesa!

— ¡Si señora! —exclamaron haciendo un saludo militar. Ever miró como su suegro se llevó al albino antes de que este comenzara con su habladuría.

Nanami junto a Ever comenzaron a servir la comida en los platos. La mujer le daba indicaciones a su nuera, y esta solo asentía con la cabeza y de vez en cuando con un sonrojo.

— ¡Te has sonrojado, eso es bueno! —Dijo sonriente—Ya que es de una verdadera mujer sonrojarse cuando se les hace un cumplido—le mostró el dedo pulgar— ¡Primera prueba superada!

Pe-pero… ¡Que jota estaba sucediendo aquí!, ¡Qué prueba estaba haciendo!

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia el comedor, cada una dejándole un plato a su pareja, quienes con una sonrisa les agradecieron, aunque Elfman notó la mirada de ayuda que su novia le lanzaba, pero claro, el pobre no sabía que significaba.

Evergreen cogió el tenedor y comenzó a mover su… ¡Qué diablos!, ¡Que rayos era esa cosa que estaba en su plato!

— ¡Mamá, estos son los mejores mariscos que he probado en mi vida!

— ¡Claro que lo son hijo mío, ya que los he hecho yo, la mujer más mujer de este mundo!

—Cariño… baja la voz.

— ¡Luca-san porque no le has dado un cumplido a mi comida, no es de hombres quedarse callado luego de probar una comida tan deliciosa!

La castaña observaba el trío con nerviosismo y hasta cierto punto desesperación. Era como si estuviera en uno de esas series de anime donde el protagonista invita a su única amiga normal a su casa, y dentro de esta hay unos intentos de personas pero que resultan ser dioses de la muerte o ninjas comedores de ramen.

Da un suspiro cansada, mejor optando por comenzar a comer y así elogiar a la albina, capaz y luego se le daba el lanzar monólogos sobre la feminidad y el ocho de marzo. Más sin embargo, cuando su tenedor estaba a punto de tocar un pequeño cangrejo, las patas de este parecieron moverse.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! —gritó asustada, al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, aquel animalejo se estaba moviendo.

— ¡Que sucede Ever-chan! —preguntó, o mejor dicho, gritó preocupada Nanami.

— ¡El cangrejo está vivo!

Elfman y Luca se pararon de sus asientos, mientras que el pelinegro cogía el plato de la castaña y lo lanzaba por los aires.

— ¡Haz lo tuyo Elfman!

El albino se alejó y comenzó a correr para agarrar vuelo. Luego de hacerlo dio un salto.

En cámara lenta puede observase como tu pierna se dobla hacia atrás tomando impulso, mientras que el pie toma como objetivo al plato, o mejor dicho, a aquel pequeño cangrejo que observa con lágrimas su trágico final.

Elfman, con fuerza dio una patada, rompiendo en pedazos aquel plato de porcelana y esparciendo en todo el comedor la comida que su pobre novia no alcanzó a disfrutar.

— ¡Ese es mi hijo! —exclamó Luca aplaudiendo.

— ¡Eres el hombre Elfman!

Mas nadie notó como Ever miraba con una gota en la cien como un cangrejo que no fue cruelmente asesinado huía por su vida y se escondía en una ratonera.

—Es una lástima… la cena se arruinó—murmuró Nanami pensativa—Pero dime Ever-chan, ¿Qué te pareció la actuación de Elfman-kun?, a que fue muy guay, ¿Verdad?

—Ah sí… fue muy guay.

— ¡Segunda prueba superada! —Gritó tomando su brazo—Cada vez me caes mejor, ¡Ahora vamos a ver las fotos de la familia!

El albino entonces observó cómo dos de las mujeres más importantes para él se encaminaban hacia un librero lleno de álbumes, y en lugar de sentir alegría, felicidad al ver como suegra y nuera se llevan con alegría a diferencia de muchas películas que había visto, sintió pánico, ya que su madre había cogido un álbum anaranjado chillón que con enormes letras tenía escrito "Elfman".

Comenzó a correr, teniendo como objetivo ese endemoniado álbum, ¡Cómo es posible que a su madre se le haya ocurrido semejante barbaridad!, el no quería que Evergreen viera su niñez, ¡No quería eso!

— ¡No lo permitiré! —Gritó, pero luego cayó al suelo porque Luca le había puesto el pie—I-Itai…

—Deja que Nanami-chan haga lo que quiere.

—Oh mira Ever-chan, esta es una foto de Elfman-kun en su primer día de preescolar—dijo mientras que la castaña miraba la foto de un niño de piel tostada y cabeza de coco.

—Vaya… era tan pequeño—susurró mirando con atención la fotografía, ignorando como la albina le sonreía.

—Pero espera, eso no es todo…

Elfman ahora solo lloraba al ver como Evergreen soltaba grandes carcajadas junto a su madre, ¡No, esa no era su madre!, ¡Como es que osaba a mostrar su vergonzosa niñez!

—Ah mira, aquí Elfman estaba llorando porque un niño le ganó el disfraz de Goku—dijo su padre estando detrás de ambas mujeres— ¡Duró horas hasta que tuvimos que comprarle el traje de Vegeta!

— ¡Traidor! —gritó Elfman acercándose a los tres.

Ya que el albino lo sabía, el momento estaba llegando, el momento vergonzoso de todo hombre estaba a punto de llegar.

Ya habían divulgado sus fotos en el festival primaveral donde le tocó ser un cactus (lo cual aún no entendía), ya habían divulgado sus fotos donde lloraba por ver un tiburón, y también una donde lloraba porque su helado se había derretido, ¡Pero lo que seguía simplemente haría que no volviera a ver a su novia a la cara!

—Mira Ever-chan—la voz de su madre le sonó pesada y en cámara lenta—Esta foto es de…

— ¡Mamá noooooooooo!

Evergreen entonces miró en blanco un pequeño trasero de bebé tostado, y sonrojada se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ese trasero era de Elfman.

Pero eso no era todo, sino que también estaba viendo como aquel bebé observaba con su mirada color ónix a la cámara, y a pesar de sonar extraño, sentía como ese mini Elfman la observaba a ella.

—Es…—comenzó a murmurar en voz baja. La familia Strauss se acercó violentamente a ella para escucharla, pero más que nada Elfman que creía que hasta aquí llegaría su relación—Es tan kawaii…

— ¡Ever-chan eres un amor! —Exclamó la albina abrazándola— ¡Tienes firme toda tu feminidad! —la soltó sonriente—Has pasado la tercera prueba.

Luego de eso Evergreen no se sorprendió de nada más, conforme la noche pasaba ya había superado quien sabe cuántas pruebas de quien sabe que cosas, pero eso era bueno, ya que al parecer la mamá de Elfman, Nanami, no la odiaba ni detestaba.

Ahora entendía el porqué de los grandes corazones de sus cuñadas y novio. Antes podría decir que era porque el trío era tonto y estúpido, pero ahora no. Ya que era gracias a ellos, a Nanami y Luca Strauss que esos albinos eran lo que eran. Quizás sí, la amabilidad de Mirajane desesperaba, quizás sí, que Lissana fuera endemoniadamente adorable empalaga, quizás sí, Elfman era un maldito machista traumado con su hombría, pero eso los hacía diferente a los demás, al igual que esa peculiar pareja que había tenido el gusto de conocer.

—Ever-chan—la llamó la mujer—Fue un placer haberte conocido, ¡Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan mujer como yo! —Guiñó el ojo—¡Eres muy guay!

—Arigatou, Nanami-san.

—Espero y vengas pronto a visitarnos—dijo Luca con una sonrisa—Y no solo como la novia de Elfman.

—¡Pero papá, para eso falta mucho! —exclamó el albino—Además antes de eso debo de terminar mis estudios, buscar un trabajo y un hogar fijo—empuñó su mano y la elevó al aire— ¡Ya que es de un verdadero hombre pensar en el futuro de su mujer para que ella se quede solo en el cuidado del hogar!

— ¡No seas idiota! —gritó su novia mirándolo enojada— ¡Yo también tendré un trabajo, y ganaré más que tú!

— ¡Así se habla Ever-chan, una verdadera mujer nunca se deja de los hombres!

— ¡Pero Ever! —Se quejó el albino— ¡Nuestros hijos se burlarán de mí!

— ¡No me importa!

Luca sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Esos dos estaban hablando sobre un futuro y una vida juntos como si del clima se tratase.

—Como dicen por ahí Luca-kun—habló su esposa—Detrás de un hombre, hay una gran mujer.

Evergreen y Elfman siguieron gritando ante la divertida mirada que los Strauss le lanzaban, pero no fue hasta que un auto conocido para ellos apareció en la entrada de la casa que se quedaron en silencio.

Ya que de un auto azul, estaba bajando la mayor de los hermanos Strauss, estaba bajando mientras que un rubio le abría la puerta.

— ¡Laxus cabrón! —Exclamó Elfman, su novia lo miró feo—Le enseñaré a no meterse con las hermanas de los amigos.

—Si yo fuera tu no haría eso—le dijo Ever.

— ¿Por qué no Ever? —preguntó confundido.

—Porque… ¡Laxus! —llamó a su hermano, este se giró sorprendido, y más al ver como la castaña corría hacia él— ¡Elfman me hizo cosas malas!

— ¡Eso es trampa, ahora el querrá matarme a mí! —gritó Elfman sonrojado ante el pensamiento del comentario de su novia.

Mientras tanto, detrás de ellos, los señores Strauss sonreían cogidos de las manos, observando como posiblemente, gracias a Elfman y aquella gran mujer llamada Evergreen, se repetiría su misma historia.

—Evergreen Strauss, me gusta cómo suena—dijo Nanami soñada mientras caminaba hacia donde los albinos para combatir con su nuera los monólogos de su hijo.

Evergreen mientras tanto sonrío. El conocer a los señores Strauss no había sido tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

**F** _i_ n

.

.

* * *

,sdjfksdjvkldjvkdmfjbld x3 que les pareció? aburrido, estúpido, sensual xD, ¿Les gustó la aparición de Nanami y Luca Strauss? skajfkfdksfjksdjks la verdad no sabía como ponerles a estos dos, pero me encantó crearle unos padres al trío de albinos. Y como no, a Ever, Fried, Laxus y Bickslow los puse como hermanos xD

Si les gustó siéntanse libres de pedirme otro one shot sobre otra pareja conociendo a sus suegros... a que sería divertido ver a los padres de Natsu con Lucy, ¿No?, oh Jellal a los de Erza, Juvia a los de Gray, ¡Incluso Gajeel a los de Levy! xD

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
